In-wheel motor drive devices driven by electricity have the advantages of not only reducing the load on the environment, but also providing a larger interior space to automobiles in comparison with engine driven automobiles, because the in-wheel motor drive devices are placed inside wheels of the automobiles for driving the wheels. A conventional technique of attaching an in-wheel motor drive device to a vehicle body is shown in PTL 1, for example. The in-wheel motor drive device in PTL 1 has seating portions at its lower part to couple to a trailing arm of a suspension device.
On the other hand, a high-mounted double wishbone type suspension device as disclosed in PTL 2 has been known as a suspension device that suspends a turnable wheel regardless of the presence or absence of the in-wheel motor drive devices. The suspension device of PTL 2 includes an upper arm and a lower arm extending in the vehicle transverse direction, and a hydraulic damper having a lower end linked to the lower arm and an upper end linked to a vehicle body member.
In addition, a technique of suspending an in-wheel motor drive device by a high-mounted double wishbone type suspension device has been proposed to allow the in-wheel motor drive device to drive a turnable wheel (e.g., see NPL 1).